Naruto Aim Chat :D
by Nejifanxkibahina
Summary: mostly all Naruto characters
1. Aim Chat 1

_**Disclaimer: i do not any naruto! ...  
**_

**RamenFreak has created a chatroom**

* * *

**RamenFreak has joined chatroom**

**RamenFreak: **HI HI HI HI HI HI!!

**RamenFreak:** DARN IM ALONE! WHY IS EVERYTHING SO BIG??

**CherryBlossum has joined**

**RamenFreak: **HELP ME SAKURA-CHAN!!

**CherryBlossum:** with what?

**RamenFreak: **MY LETTERS ARE TOO BIG!!

**CherryBlossum: **Two words:Caps lock.

**RamenFreak:** Thank you Sakura-chan!!

**OlderBrotherMustDie has joined**

**CherryBlossum: **Saskue-Kun!!

**OlderBrotherMustDie: **Hn.

**SaskueKunFan has joined**

**OlderBrotherMustDie: **Oh crap!

**OlderBrotherMustDie has left**

**RamenFreak: **Saskue!

**CherryBlossum: **Saskue-kun!

**SaskueKunFan:** Saskue-kun! NOOOOOO!!

**CherryBlossum: **Stay away from my Saskue, Ino pig!

**SaskueKunFan has left**

**OlderBrotherMustDie has joined**

**OlderBrotherMustDie: **Yes!

**RamenFreak: **Hey, someone sent me a screen name. I guess I'll invite them…

**CherryBlossum: **Okay……..

**GoodBoy has joined**

**Goodboy: **IMMA GOOD BOY!!

**RamenFreak: **AH!!

**GoodBoy has been banned**

**Youth&Love has joined**

**TwinDragons has joined**

**ShyGirl has joined**

**SeesAll has joined**

**Youth&Love: **Sakura-chan! Be my girlfriend! I will protect you till the day I die!

**CherryBlossum:** UGH!

**OlderBrotherMustDie: **heh.

**CherryBlossom is sending file to Youth&Love**

**Transfer complete**

**Youth&Love: **HOW COULD YOU BE CO CRUEL??

**Youth&Love Has left crying**

**TwinDragons:** Holey crap….. What did you sent him??

**CherryBlossum:** A poem that says:

**Blood is red,**

**The sky is blue,**

**I am sure,**

**That I hate you.**

**Seesall: **That's pretty harsh.

**RamenFreak: **Neji, You're here??

**ShyGirl: **Naruto!!

**ShyGirl: **djfu3r45n32r90uronwe90uduuo2ud9-i2

**OlderBrotherMustDie: **What happened?

**SeesAll:** I'm not shure, brb.

**SeesAll has gone Idle**

**SeesAll has come back from Idle**

**SeesAll: **She fainted…..

**RamenFreak: **Hey, Neji, do you have Gai's screenname?

**SeesAll: **Yes, Why?

**SeesAll: **Nm, I don't want to know.

**OlderBrotherMustDie has left out of bordem**

**CherryBlossum: **SASKUE-KUN!!

**CherryBlossum has left**

**IchaIcha has joined**

**IchaIcha: **WTF?? Naruto, why the hell did you invite me??

**KakashisEnternalRival has joined**

**KakashisEnternalRival: **KAKASHI!! My enternal rival!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME OF INTERNET CHECKERS!!  
**IchaIcha: **Hell no!

**IchaIcha has left**

**KakashisEnternalRival: **COWARD!!

**KakashisEnternalRival has left**

**RamenFreak: **Heh heh heh…..

**ShyGirl: **Okay, sorry about that.

**RamenFreak has been banned for 2 minutes by TwinDragons**

**ShyGirl: **Thanks Tenten.

**Lazy has joined**

**Chipz has joined**

**ComputerBug has joined**

**IHateFleas has joined**

**Chipz: **Brb, im hungry.

**Chipz has gone Idle**

**Lazy has gone idle**

**TwinDragons:** g2g, training

**SeesAll: **Yeah, me to. See ya.

**IHateFleas: **Bye.

**TwinDragons Has left**

**Seesall has left**

**RamenFreak has joined**

**RamenFreak: **WHAT WAS THAT FOR??

ShyGirl: !!sdkhfcdsklhf

**IHateFleas: #Sigh# **Too late, she left. AND Hinata fainted again. Shino, Whats up with your screenname?

**ComputerBug: **…..

**Computerbug is sending a file to IHateFleas**

**Transfer complete**

**IHateFleas: **Shino?? What the he

**IHateFleas has been disconnected**

**RamenFreak: **……

**Lazy has come back from Idle**

**Lazy: **What did you do?

**ComputerBug: **ISent him a virus……

**ComputerBug has left**

**ShyGirl: **Naruto-kun….

**ShyGirl: **I…..

**ShyGirl: **L-ove

**OlderBrotherMustDie has joined**

**ShyGirl:!!**

**ShyGirl has gone idle**

**OlderBrotherMustDie: **Whats up w/ her?

**RamenFreak: **hmm…..

**IkilledMyclan has joined**

IkilledMyClan: Who invited me?

**OlderBrotherMustDie: **ITACHI!! DIE!!

**OlderBrotherMustDie has been banned for 5 minutes because of repetive Im-ing**

**IkilledMyclan has left**

**WindGirl has joined**

**PuppetMaster has Joined**

**DesertCoffin has joined**

**WindGirl: **Anyone seen shikumaru?

**Lazy has left**

**Windgirl: **…..

**PuppetMaster: **Who else is here?

**CherryBlossum has joined**

**OlderBrotherMustDie has joined**

**RamenFreak: ** Me, Choji ( getting food) and Hinita (Fainted).

**DesertCoffin: …..**

**PuppetMaster: **oh.

**IkilledMyClan has joined**

**PlantDude has joined**

**FishFace has joined**

**ArtIsABlast has joined**

**ArtIsForever has joined**

**Goodboy has joined**

**RamenFreak: **WHAT?? I BANNED YOU!!

**GoodBoy: **IMMA GOOD BOY!!

**GoodBoy has been banned again**

**Chipz has left**

**CherryBlossum has left**

**Money Has joined**

**GodRulesAll has joined**

**Goodboy has joined**

**GoodBoy has been banned again**

**WindGirl has left**

**PuppetMaster has left frantically**

**DesertCoffin has left after trying to kill PuppetMaster**

**Goodboy has joined**

**GoodBoy has been banned again**

**Goodboy has joined**

**GoodBoy has been banned again**

**Goodboy has joined**

**GoodBoy has been banned again**

**IkilledMyClan: **GET HIM!!

**RamenFreak: **uh-oh!

**RamenFreak has left**

**IkilledMyClan: **Crap…..

**IkilledMyClan has left**

**PlantDude has left**

**FishFace has left**

**ArtIsABlast has left**

**ArtIsForever has left**

**Goodboy has Joined**

**TheBrain has joined**

**TheBrain: **Stupid slow computer

**TheBrain: **What did I miss?

**TheBrain: **Guys?

**TheBrain: **Sigh…

**GoodBoy: **IMMA GOOD BOY!!

**TheBrain: **Shut up Tobi….

**GoodBoy has been banned for life**

**TheBrain has left**


	2. Aim Chat 2

_**Note:**** Deadlyshadows** is owned by my friend and **666 **is owned by my me :P _

_enjoy :D_

* * *

**CherryBlossum has created a chatroom IchaIcha has joined**

* * *

**GamblingSucks has joined**

**RamenFreak has joined**

**NoName has joined**

**GamblingSucks: **KAKASHI!! GET BACK TO YOUR MISSION!!

**Ichaicha**: Fine….

**IchaIcha has signed off**

**GamblingSucks has signed off.**

**CherryBlossum: **Sai? Are you NoName?

**NoName**: Maybe….

**CherryBlossum: **Ugh!!

**RamenFreak: **Sakura, Sakura, Will you go out with me??

**CherryBlossum: **Hell no!

**RamenFreak Has left**

**DeadlyShadows has Joined**

**CherryBlossum: **AZAMI!! J

**DeadlyShadows: **SAKURA!! J J J

**CherryBlossum: **Do you know saskue's new screen name?

**DeadlyShadows: **Yes, Give me two seconds.

NoName Has been banned

**Death2Itachi has joined**

**Death2Itachi: **Who Invited me and stopped my mad killing quest on WWII??

**CherryBlossum: **Saskue-Kun! #Joy#

**DeadlyShadows: **Yo

**Death2Itachi: **Oh. Hi. Wassup?

**DeadlyShadows: **nm.

**CherrysSuck has joined**

**666 has joined**

**Cloud has joined**

**Munchies has joined**

**Munchies has gone Idle  
Cloud has gone Idle**

**Death2Itachi: **oh crap……

**DeadlyShadows: **I'll let you know when shes gone.

**Death2Itachi: **Thanks…..

**Death2Itachi has left**

**CherrysSuck: **Saskue-kun!!

**CherryBlossum:** Don't think about it, Ino-pig!

**DeadlyShadows: **Whos 666?

**666: **………….

**666 has left**

**CherrysSuck has left**

**DeadlyShadows: **Dude…

**ShyPerson has joined**

**ShyPerson: **Is naruto-kun here?

**CherryBlossum: **Nope.

**ShyPerson: **Darn…

**DeadlyShadows:** Girl, You faint whenever Naruto is here!RamenFreak has joined

**ShyPerson:** !!

**ShyPerson: **xdfcg ki j mnskid mngf 84 48dsfjcx

**ShyPerson has been disconnected **

**Destiny!! Has joined**

**Destiny**!!: Why is Hinita-san slumped over on her keyboard?

**RamenFreak: **Hi neji!

**Destiny**!!: Oh. I see. Nm.

**DeadlyShadows**: Hey, neji! Are you on Hinata's computer?

**Munchies has left**

**Cloud has left**

**CherryBlossum has left**

**Destiny**!!: Yes, Why?

**DeadlyShadow: **Can you find a file that's called 'Naruto-kun' and send it to me?

**Destiny**!!: Sure….

**Destiny**!!: O/O

**Destiny**!! **Is sending a file to DeadlyShadows**

**DeadlyShadows: **O/O

**DeadlyShadows:** Oh…

**DeadlyShadows: **my…

**DeadlyShadows: **God…..

**RamenFreak: **What what? Tell me!!

**DeadlyShadows has left to go confront Hinata**

**DeadlyShadows has re-entered the chat**

**Death2Itachi has joined**

**RamenFreak: **Come on!!

**DeadlyShadows: **No. Its for Hinata to tell.

**Death2Itachi: **??

**DeadlyShadows is sending a file to Death2Itachi**

**Death2Itachi:** oh. O/O

**RamenFreak**: …..

**RamenFreak: **#Rage#

**RamenFreak has left in a fit of jelousy**

**Chipz has signed on**

**Chipz: **Anyone seen Ino? We have a mission.

**DeadlyShadows: **Yeah, she was on earlier.

**Chipz: **Oh.

**Chipz has left**

**Lazy has joined**

**CherryBlossum: **No, Ino and Temari are not on.

**Lazy: **YES!!

**WindMaster has joined**

**Lazy: **No!!

**WindMaster:** Shikamaru you lazy bum! Im gonna find you! that is a promise!

**Lazy:** uh-oh...

**Lazy has left**

**WindMaster has left to go hunt down lazy  
DesertTerror has joined**

**Death2Itachi:** ...  
**DeadlyShadows:** ??  
**Destiny!!:** I dunno  
**DesertTerror:** Hey guys.

**666 has joined**

**666:** Hey guys!  
**DeadlyShadows:** Hey!  
**DesertTerror:** Hi  
**Destiny!!: **Wassup?  
**666:** nm  
**Death2Itachi:** who r u?  
**666**: your 162nt STALKER!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
**Death2Itachi:**... great...  
**666:** jk. im Mari.  
**Death2Itachi:** oh...

**NoName has joined**

**666:** hi sai!  
**NoName:** ... hi  
**Cherryblossums:** ...

**RamenFreak has joined  
DogBoy has joined**

**RamenFreak:** Kiba, why did you send me this screenname?  
**DogBoy:** its Kankuro's. invite him.  
**RamenFreak:** ok.  
**666: **KIBA!! HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI!!  
**DogBoy:** lolz

**MasterofPuppets has joined**

**MasterofPuppets:** Who dares invite me to an unknown chatroom?  
**DogBoy:** Oo Or not...  
**RamenFreak:** Oo naniTF? KIBA!! WTF??  
**MasterOfPuppets:** ... wtf...  
**DogBoy:** What? i thought it was Kankuro's!  
**DeadlyShadows:** Sasori!! its been 2 & 1/2 years!  
**MasterOfPuppets: **Yeah...**  
RamenFreak:**Oo  
**  
Snake has joined  
Destiny!! has left  
DesertTerror has left  
CherryBlossum has left  
Noname has left  
****DogBoy has left**

**RamenFreak:** Why's everyone leaving?  
**666:** i dunno  
**MasterOfPuppets**: Because of Orochimaru.  
**DeadlyShadows:** ??  
**Snake:** Fu fu fu...  
**DeadlyShadows:** F you. Front, back and sideways up the wall.  
**666: **OO  
**MasterOfPuppets:**OO  
**RamenFreak:**OO**  
Death2Itachi**: OO  
**Snake:** fu fu fu... Saskue, its time your training  
**Death2itachi:** Very well orochimaru-sama.

**Snake has left  
Death2Itachi has left**

**RamenFreak:** SASKUE!!  
**666:** ... Kiss ass

**Ramenfreak:** ...

**DeadlyShadows:** Hey Sasi, Do you have Itachi's screenname?  
**MasterOfPuppets: **Yes. But only if you dont call me that.  
**DeadlyShadows:** Fine... Pouts  
**MasterOfPuppets:** 1 sec

**IKilledMyClan has joined**

**IKilledMyClan: **Who dares invite Itachi Uchiha into an unknown chatroom?  
**Masterof puppets:** Me. And Azami  
**IKilledMyClan:** Oh. hi.  
**DeadlyShadows:** Saskue isn't here. we dont have to deal with his shouting  
**IKilledMyClan:** joy...  
**DeadlyShadows:**...  
**666:**...

**GoodBoy has joined**

**DeadlyShadows:** LEAVE

**GoodBoy has left  
ArtIsABang has joined**

**666: **Hey Dei-kun.  
**ArtIsABang:** hey Mari un.

**666 and ArtIsABang have left to go to a private chat  
****  
DeadlyShadows: **...  
**MasterOfpuppets:**...  
**IKilledMyClan: **...**  
DeadlyShadows:** So now what?  
**MasterOfPuppets:** I dunno  
**  
TheBrain has joined**

**DeadlyShadows:** Hi Rei-dono.  
**TheBrain:** Coming back soon?  
**DeadlyShadows:** Yeah. Are Hidan and Kazahazu on?

**Jasin-sama has joined  
**** has joined**

**Jasin-Sama:** h3ey ev3r5yo1ne  
**: **1001 1002 1003...  
**DeadlyShadows:**Hi Hidan! Hi Kazahazu!  
**Jasin-Sama:** H1i.  
**  
ArtIsABang has joined  
GoodBoy has joined**

**ArtIsABang:** hi un. im back, yeah.  
**GoodBoy:** Why does deidra-senpai type the same as she speeks? Oo  
**ArtIsABang:** I told you Tobi, i'm a Guy, yeah! A GUY!!  
**GoodBoy:** Tobi is a good boy!  
**Jasin-sama:** ...  
**Jasin-sama:** T0ob1i, Y6ou c1a6n l3eav5e n0ow.  
** :** hi guys.

**GodsAngel has joined**

**DeadlyShadows:** KONAN!!  
**GodsAngel:** Hi Azami.  
**Good****Boy:** Tobi is a good boy!

**666 has joined**

**666:** hi guys!  
**Jasin-Sama:** H3ey Ma2r1i.  
**666:** Whats up with ur typing?  
**:** he got mad at all of the popups and broke it  
**666: **Why don't you get a new one then?  
**Jasin-Sama:** Ka2z5a67ha8zu w0o6n't l3e5t m3e  
**:** a waste of money.  
**DeadlyShadows: **then i suppose you wont want my change when i get back  
**:** Twitch MINE!!  
**DeadlyShadows:** then let him buy a new one.  
**RamenFreak:** Hey guys! What did i miss?  
**GodsAngel:**...  
**DeadlyShadows: **Naruto, you might want to get out of here...  
**IKilledMyClan:** GRAB HIM!  
**RamenFreak:** Ah!

**RamenFreak as joined  
****RamenFreak has joined  
RamenFreak has joined  
****RamenFreak has joined  
**  
**RamenFreak:** Rasengan!  
**RamenFreak:** Rasengan!  
**RamenFreak:** Rasengan!  
**RamenFreak:** Rasengan!

**RamenFreak has left****  
RamenFreak has left  
RamenFreak has left  
RamenFreak has left  
****  
**  
**MasterOfPuppets:** he proabably broke his computer...  
**GodsAngel:**...  
**666:** DEIDRA!!  
**ArtIsABang:** Nani, yeah?  
**666: **Nothing  
**ArtIsABang:** Twitch  
**ArtIsABang:** Chases Mari around the room  
**666: **F!  
**Jasin-Sama:** s3we1ari6ng i3s a s1n!! J0i4ns i9n  
**666: **God Dammit!  
**Jasin-Sa****ma:** T2wit6ch

**666 has left**

**Jasim-Sama:** F6u9c3k!  
**DeadlyShadows:** --;; I thought u just said swearing was a sin  
**Jasin-Sama:** N2an3i?  
**DeadlyShadows:** Nm  
**GodsAngel:** ...  
**TheBrain:** ...  
**IKilledMyClan:** I feel ignored...

**JAWS has joined**

**Deadlyshadows:** Fishface!!  
**JAWS:** SHUT UP!!  
**DeadlyShadows:** NEVER!!  
**DeadlyShadows:** _I will kill you in your sleep... Hee hee hee _Cackles wildly  
**JAWS:** OO

**IKilledMyClan has left  
has left to go count  
TheBrain has left to go plot more evil schemes  
**  
**MasterOfPuppets**: Bored again  
**DeadlyShadows:** ... me too  
**JAWS:** --;;  
**GoodBoy: **Tobi is a good boy!  
**DeadlyShadows:** GOD-S-F-DAMMIT!

**GoodBoy** has been banned

**ArtIsABang**THANK. YOU, Yeah.  
**DeadlyShadows:** yr welcom he was getting annoying  
**MasterOfPuppets:** yeah.. So now what?  
**DeadlyShadows:** I dunno. im gonna leave so i can get there sooner  
**ArtIsABang: **k. see you soon, hn.  
**DeadlyShadows:** Bye! happyness

**DeadlyShadows** has left  
**Jasin-sama **has left to go do a ritual  
**Master of puppets** has left  
**GodsAngel** has left  
**ArtIsABang** has left  
**JAWS** has left


	3. Akatsuki

Gods_angel has created a chatroom  
IKilledMyClan has joined  
Deadly_Shadows has joined  
JAWS has joined  
Jasin-Sama has joined  
666 has joined

Jasin-Sama: YAY! i finally got my new keyboard! ^_^  
Deadly_Shadows: ...........  
666: .... ^^ happyz!  
JAWS: Why are YOU here?  
666: cause i FEEL like it! ^^  
JAWS:..........

$$$ has joined

$$$: hi. Hidan, Rei-dono wants to see us  
Jasin-sama: fine....

$$$ has left  
Jasin-sama has left

666: ..... ^^ yayz! no more religious freak!  
Deadly_Shadows:.....  
IKilledMyClan: .....  
JAWS:.......

Yin_Yang has joined

666: who r u?  
Yin_Yang: ur worst nightmare HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Yin_Yang: Shut up! this is no time for laughing!  
Yin _Yang: Says who?  
Yin_Yang: ME!!!!  
Deadly_Shadows: Must be Zetsu, i can hear him laughing next door.  
JAWS: O_O  
666: O-kay..... .

Deadly_Shadows:........  
Yin_Yang: What?  
IKilledMyClan: nm

Yin_Yang: HIIIIIIII GUYS!!!

Yin_Yang has left to go strangle tobi

Jaws: O_o  
JAWS: Rwar O,_,O  
IKilledMyClan: ......  
JAWS: RWAR!  
666: shut up, fishface!  
JAWS: Im not a fishface!  
JAWS: *chases Mari around the base*  
666: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish faaaaaaaaaaaaace!!!!!

JAWS has left to go kill Mari

666: Never!!!! hahahahahahahahahaaaaa!!!!

666 has left to go kill Kisame  
The_Brain has joined

The_Brain: Why are Mari and Kisame trying to kill each other?  
Deadly_shadows: Mari called kisame a fishface  
The_Brain: I see

The_Brain has left to go yell at Kisame and Mari

IKilledMyClan: this is boring.....  
Deadly_Shadows: yeah.. wanna tourture saskue?  
IKilledMyClan: Sure....

OlderBrotherMustDie has joined

OlderBrotherMustDie: Who invited me?  
Deadly_Shadows: I did  
OlderBrotherMustDie: Azami?????  
Deadly_Shadows: Hai, so what bout it?  
IKiledMyClan: hello younger brother  
Deadly_Shadows: *Pops popcorn and sits back to watch*  
OlderBrotherMustDie: Itachi! WTF are you doing here???  
IKilledMyClan: I must tell you somthing. Hear me all the way through before you speak, please  
OlderBrotherMustDie: O-kay.....  
IKiledMyClan: These past years i have been thinking about what i have done... and i lied to you that night.  
I Did it to protect you. I did not kill our clan to test my power, but to protect you, and our village. At a meeting, our clan was  
plotting to kill the 4th Hokage. I couldn't let it happen. You were the only one not there, which is why i knew i could trust you weren't involved.  
Thats why i spared you. Also... i spared you because you are my brother saskue. I love you more than i did mom and dad.  
OlderBrotherMustDie: Really?  
IKilledMyClan: Yes.. Im sorry. But i cannot come back. this is my life now. Just know, that whenever you need to speak to me, i will be here.  
OlderBrotherMustDie: Thank you Oni-san...

OlderBrotherMustDie has left

Deadly_Shadows: you really ment it, didn't you???  
IKilledMyClan: maybe. but its the truth  
Deadly_Shadows: O_O  
Deadly_Shadows: O_O  
Deadly_Shadows: O_O  
Deadly_Shadows: O_O  
Deadly_Shadows: O_O  
Deadly_Shadows: O_O

JAWS has joined

Deadly_Shadows: O_O  
Deadly_Shadows: O_O  
Deadly_Shadows: O_O  
IKilledMyClan: what?  
JAWS: Wtf?  
Deadly_Shadows: nm  
JAWS: nani?  
Deadly_Shadows: I said NEVER MIND!  
JAWS: okay! okay! sheesh....

666 has joined

666: KISAME!!!!!! GO DIE!!! wait, nm. I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!!!!!!

JAWS: Meep!

IKilledMyClan: ..................................

Deadly_Shadows: ..........

Deadly_Shadows: Bored now.

IKilledMyClan has left

JAWS has ran away

666 has left to go kill JAWS

Deadly_Shadows has left to go stop 666

Gods_Angel: So this is what its like on a average day.........

Gods_Angel: Be carefull of who you meet.

Gods_Angel has left

_hahahaha bored my friend did this soooo yeahhhh...._

_--xMochi Inuzkax  
_


End file.
